Fall To Pieces
by The Vampire Kaori
Summary: After Amon leaves her, Robin allows her powers to roam free as a selfdestructing inferno. She planes to go out as the flame does. But then Amon comes back...and refuses to let her spend another moment of her life alone. [Character Death] Disclaimer: I don


**Fall To Pieces**

Kaori: Ok, this song SO fits this fic like a glove. Robin's powers have finally gotten the better of her after it seems that Amon had given up all hope her had ever had for her. As Robin's world falls apart around her Amon returns, realizing that he cannot just leave her behind…but is it too late to save Robin from herself?

- -

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

Flames danced around Robin, scorching up the streets and buildings around her. She wanted to stop it, God knew himself that she wanted to stop it, but the fire couldn't be controlled by any means the young witch knew of, and deep inside she didn't really feel like stopping it…even though she knew it was wrong. But it no longer mattered anymore, the flames could swallow her and the rest of the world up…she didn't care.

Why should she? Amon was gone; he walked away from her shaking his head, giving up on her for the final time. He wasn't going to come back to her this time around, she knew that; she knew that the fact that she was a witch would always bring out Amon's hate for her kind…which would make him hate her. So now he was gone, and Robin was alone. She saw no point in living any longer, so she allowed her flame to burn as bright and as hot as it could before it went out.

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched a house collapse along side of her, how many lives had she taken so far? How many loves had she ruined? She didn't know, but after this she knew she couldn't turn back now. I'm a monster.' She thought to herself as she fell to her knees and bowed her head onto the street. I definitely don't deserve to live anymore.'

Fire jumped at her hands but she moved them away as the small flames died, she closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed for her soul, she prayed for those who were dying in the buildings that burned around her. Forgive me, Amon…I'm so sorry…' wild tears streamed from her eyes. "I'M SORRY!"

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

The heat was growing too intense, but Robin stayed still, her eyes squeezed shut. Regrets were swimming through her mind; she had become the very kind of witch she despised, the kind that destroyed ruthlessly; the kind that allows their powers to have all the say over their lives. "I never thought that this was the way I was going to go." Robin sighed and opened her eyes. "But I guess that's the fate of all witches…to be consumed alive by their powers…"

"You know that doesn't have to be."

Robin looked up, through the flames she could see him…he came back…Amon.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

"Amon." Robin's voice cracked. "Amon, please stay back!" He'll be incinerated if he comes any closer to the flames.' Her eyes trembled as more tears rolled from them, what was he doing back? Why had he returned? Too destroy her? It was too late for that if that was the case, her flame would soon go out permanently, taking her with it.

"I'm not going to stay back Robin!" Amon yelled at her. "I came back because I finally realized that my hatred for witches cannot keep me away from you. I knew what would happen to you if you felt even the slightest bit of fear of being alone in the world; I couldn't let you suffer it out by yourself!" he took a step forward. "Now stop this!"

"I can't." Robin trembled. "I can't stop it the flame is out of my control now…it's on a felt destruct base, when it snuffs out it will take me and all it touches with it. Nothing can stop it now! I suggest you get as far away from here as you possibly can."

"No."

_I keep a journal of memories_

_I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe_

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

"I'm not going to leave you alone…never again." Amon entered the flamed and slowly started to walk towards Robin.

Robin watched him as he got closer, her eyes widening with fear and wonder. He hadn't burnt to a crisp when he entered the flame like she had thought he would. "Amon no, when this goes out…if your in here…you'll."

"Don't you think I know that?" Amon said as he knelt down in front of Robin. He made her sit up on her knees and look him in the face. "What don't you get about me not leaving you? I'm staying here and that's that…"

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

"Amon…" Robin sobbed and lowered her head. "Please…I don't want to take you with me…you don't have to die…you don't…"

"And neither do you." Amon lifted her chin. "Leave the flames now…you can survive. Just come with me now."

"I can't…I don't deserve to live any longer, by allowing my powers to take these buildings around us I've taken so many lives. I can't go…" Robin studied Amon's face carefully. "I have to stay."

Amon kissed her softly. "Then I'm staying with you."

_All the years I've tried_

_With more to go_

_Will the memories die_

_I'm waiting_

Amon brought Robin into a tight hug. Robin's mind was spinning; this is how things were suppose to be…was it? Die together?

"If you go…I go…" Amon whispered. "I've felt you alone for too long, you were alone in life, you will not be alone in death."

_Will I find you_

_Can I find you_

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

"Amon…" Robin whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Robin." Amon did the same and held her closer.

"I love you." A tear rolled down Robin's cheek as she felt the flame falling back into her.

"I love you…too." Amon allowed the tears he was holding back to fall.

The outside flame went out, and the two bodies that sat on the inside caught and burst into a bright blue flame, which died in a matter of seconds. So ended two lives full of torment, full of hatred that the love they felt was blind from the start. Here we lay another pair of star crossed lovers.

…..._Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces…_...


End file.
